Cherish
by Luna Covey
Summary: Collections of drabbles and oneshots focused on the everyday relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru.
1. Poker Face

Another story, this time it takes place in the present. It's another series of drabble from different challenges found on dokuga, I hope everybody enjoys this.

**Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt: **Cheat

**Word Count: **209

* * *

**Poker Face**

Kagome couldn't believe it, how was it possible? She quickly glanced at her hand and then the table.

A Ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of Diamonds.

A Royal Flush beat her Three of a Kind.

"You said you never played poker before?"

"I never lied; I presume these cards hold a higher place on the hierarchy than yours hmm?"

"Are you sure you never played before?" She turned her glare towards him, hoping to see that tiny smirk, but what greeted her was the confused expression of the man.

"Are you questioning my honesty?"

"Tsk I don't know, the first time I thought it was merely beginner's luck. After you beat my hand three times in a row however, that's when I began questioning it." She replied, drinking the light wine from her glass.

"I assure you, cheating is below me."

"And I assure you, everybody cheats."

"Have you?" He tilts his head to the side, his long, silvery locks cascading down his shoulder.

"To be completely honest, yes after the second time you took my chips." Kagome huffed before crossing her arms.

"Kagome, Kagome," He shook his head. He looked dead in her eyes with the same emotionless expression on his face. "You are a sore loser."

* * *

Read and Review


	2. Colorful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, they belong to the owner.

**Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt:** Sand

**Word Count: 319**

* * *

**Colorful**

"Why are you taking me to the beach in the middle of December?"

"Can you quit being a sour puss and enjoy the scenery?"

"All I see is gray."

"Wow, colorblind?" She knew she was being a smart-ass, but sometimes with this person, you can't help but be one. A slanted look was her response.

"Come on! How are you not enjoying this, this is beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed, digging her covered toes in the sand. She waved her arms around, spinning in a circle with a laughter that drew bees to honey. He only shook his head as he watched the small woman dance between the tiny dunes.

"Kagome, can we leave now?"

She huffed in his direction. "No we're having lunch here."

Another absurd idea. "In the cold?"

"It's not that cold."

"On the wet sand?"

"It's hard enough."

"You are delusional, where are we going to sit?"

"Don't worry, I bought some blankets." And with a skip, Kagome went ahead with Sesshomaru following behind towards the car to get the required supplies. A few minutes later, the couple sat on the beach, eating their lunch that Kagome specially made for this day.

"Why do my sausages look like this?" In between his chopsticks was a weenie in a shape of an octopus.

"It's an octopus weenie and I think it looks cute."

"It's feminine."

"And? No one's here besides us." She gave him a tiny smile before resuming to her lunch. Throughout the entire meal Sesshomaru questioned every item in his bento box and Kagome calmly answered, already familiar with his teasing.

"That was a good lunch wasn't it." Sipping her warm tea, Kagome waited for him to respond.

"It was satisfactory."

"So bland, no wonder I'm the colors in your life." With a sly wink, she quickly dashed away, giggling merrily when she felt the gloved hands of Sesshomaru grabbing the back of her wool coat.

* * *

Read and Review.


	3. Story Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor it's characters.

**Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt: Mask**

**Word Count: 317**

* * *

**Story Time**

It was a cozy evening. After a great dinner, Kagome cuddled into the side of her boyfriend. He wasn't much of a cuddler, but he did many things he didn't like to please her. Currently they are watching a romantic comedy, something he loathed, but dealt with it with a stoic face.

"Remember when we first met?" Kagome twisted her head towards him, watching the regal features of man before her.

"Yes what about it?"

"It was like a masquerade ball, everybody was dressed up, and there was music playing."

"It was a Halloween party."

"Must you ruin my version of the story?" She grumbled. "Anyways, we were sipping wine—"

"Beers." He interrupted.

"Okay beers, and I was with my companions—"

"Your friends."

"Yes friends and we were socializing with the knights in shining arm—"

"Inuyasha's friends."

"Okay do you want to tell the story?" She growled at him, lightly pinching his side.

He flinched a bit under her attack. "No you seem so determined to continue this, I couldn't possibly muster the same amount of enthusiasm as you."

"Now you're making fun of me."

"That would be inconsiderate of me." They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Kagome continued her story.

"Anyways, my friends abandoned me and I was by myself, and then I noticed you by yourself in a corner like a wallflower." She ignored the small glare. "I couldn't help but wander towards you because you looked so lonely!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I wasn't lonely."

"Yes, you looked terribly sad and lonely!"

"I was wearing a mask, how could you have possibly known how I was feeling that night."

"Because I'm psychic honey." Kagome said with a wink.

"I wasn't sad."

"You weren't when I went over there." She singed-along.

"Can you answer me this question though?" Kagome waited till he nodded. "Why were you wearing a scream's costume?"

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
